The Final Showdown
The Final Showdown is the one hundred fiftieth issue of the series, the fifteenth season finale, and the finale of volume 3. Plot Part 1 As the "dramatic title" plays, Samus's ship flies overhead, and a figure parachutes out onto a castle on an island. The person enters the castle through a vent, overpowers a guard, and finds the Future Writer and holds him at gunpoint. The person is revealed to be Samus without her suit. Sykes appears and attacks, but Samus escapes with her energy whip, Indiana Jones style. Back onboard the ship, Samus dons her armor again. Meanwhile, the Duo Stone halves have almost finished connecting. The castle doorbell rings and the Future Writer opens it, getting hit in the face with a fireball shot by a mysterious hooded person. The attacker overpowers Dark Samus and Sykes. The Future Writer pulls the attacker's hood off to reveal none other than Bad Grammar Boy, who kicks the Future Writer in the face, knocking him out. He obtains the fused Duo Stone and threatens (in perfect English) Dark Samus and Sykes into helping him. They lock the Future Writer in a rubber prison to prevent him from using his electrical powers. The Writer tells Samus and Oveur that he's had a vision of the Future Writer being imprisoned and that someone else has obtained the Duo Stone. Samus makes a plan: Ridley and Dracog will lure Sykes out of the palace and try to kill him, while Mother Brain, Kraid, and Pickett fight Dark Samus and the guards. Ridley and Dracog successfully lure out Sykes and fight him. Mother Brain, Kraid, and Pickett attack the Dragon Minion guards. The Writer says the Duo Stone is behind an unlocked door, but Samus says it could be a trap. Inside the room, they find an empty cardboard box, and three jail cells fall from the ceiling and trap them. Outside, Ridley and Dracog continue fighting Sykes. Inside, the three cells fall through trapdoors and the three heroes land in the Future Writer's rubber prison. Part 2 Dark Samus attacks and kills Pickett. Samus, Oveur, and the Writer free the Future Writer when he insists he has a means of stopping Bad Grammar Boy. The Future Writer summons the Monster from Lost, who attacks the Dragon Minions and frees them from the cell. Outside, Dracog, Ridley, and Sykes continue fighting. Dracog rushes Sykes, who suddenly stabs him with his claws. Ridley attacks him and shoves him off the edge. Inside the castle, the Future Writer and Bad Grammar Boy begin dueling. Meanwhile, Samus, Oveur, and the Writer find another unmarked door, which they enter. As the Future Writer and Bad Grammar Boy fight, the Writer suddenly appears, enhanced by the Duo Stone. Bad Grammar Boy flees to the roof when Admiral Dane arrives with a fleet and begins bombing the castle. Bad Grammar boy downs the fleet, including Dane, but the Writer and Future Writer appear, both enhanced by the Duo Stone, and attack him. His powers are destroyed and he is left helpless, wishing to surrender. Samus lets him since she's in "a good mood today." The famous Zoomer appears as the comic returns to the four-panel style, and Samus decides to spare it as well. Parodies/References *When the cardboard box is overturned, Oveur remarks that there is no secret agent underneath. This is a reference to Metal Gear Solid, whose protagonist Snake often hides under boxes. Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy